1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for obtaining a map, particularly to a method for obtaining a map to extend a map database.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation device is an electronic device using global positioning system (GPS) signals and combining an electronic map for path navigation or direct navigation, wherein direct navigation only labels the direction and the distance of the destination. Generally, these navigation devices are required to be installed with maps through the official standard procedures, such as buying the officially released electronic map or using a software program to covert a third-party electronic map to a recognizable format and importing the converted map to the device.
Due to the various needs of different users, there are also some professional maps in the market, such as contour maps for mountain climbing and even guiding maps for the tourist areas. These maps contain the information which is not included in the built-in electronic map of the navigation device, and these maps are also possibly not available to be combined into the officially released maps. Obtaining these maps in advance and importing them into the navigation device through software is also inconvenient.